This is War rewrite
by rosieposie511
Summary: Zoe has a secret, a secret from her past, when the Grand Master escapes and declares War, can Zoe help Mi9 defeat SKUL or will her past come back to haunt her
1. prologue

**Hey Everyone! Ok I know I haven't updated in about a year I think? I'm so sorry but I just couldn't find inspiration to write this story. Anyway I decided to delete 'This Is War' and rewrite it, and see how it goes from there.**

 **So I hope you enjoy the new and hopefully improved 'This is War…**

 **Rosie**

 **This is War:**

 **Prologue**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Mi High, if I did Dan and Zoe would be together!**

 _She look around all she could see were things that looked like a red lazar, she could see red stained on the grass, millions of people that altogether looked like a bunch of ants fighting each other, physical combat, guns, bombs, and she even thought she saw and arrow or two as well._

 _She needed to get back to the bunker she knew it but, she could only stop and stare._

 _Now you might be thinking why she is even near this dangerous site, she is only 10 years old. But she was forced by 'Them' they forced her, no they more like told her she needed to go, she was needed to help 'Them' win this stupid war, and you would never believe me when I say this, but it all started because of a waffle, Yes a waffle._

 _An entire war just because her leader didn't like the waffle a certain 'slave' got him which just happened to come from France._

 _She was snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard someone yell "DOWN" to her. She immediately did what she was told, and dropped herself onto the blood stained grass. Not a moment too soon either, because just as she fell to the ground one of the enemies bombs smashed into the land._

 _Everything started shaking, and some people screamed, she knew just by the scream that people died and were hurt._

 _She wanted to go and help them, but the voice that yelled to her earlier grabbed onto her arm and dragged her to the bunker. She could have fought, but knew it was useless as she didn't have much strength left in her. She personally had been fighting in physical combat for hours straight, while also trying to not get hit by a bullet, or be near when the bombs came._

 _The bunker, was dark, smelly, cold and wet, she also thought it was quite scary, the man that was holding her arm, dropped it and finally faced her, she thought she recognised him from a day when she was doing her training, but knew she could be wrong._

" _Stay" that's all he said before turning around and going back outside, to the war zone._

 _She knew she had to listen to him, or she would be in big trouble with her leader when they returned to England. If they ever returned._

" _Stop" she growled at herself, she shouldn't be thinking like that, she had to stay positive._

 _She didn't know how many hours, she just sat on the floor of the bunker, doing nothing._

 _What happened next was, a blur but, she heard an explosion and felt herself flying through the air, she had blood on her everywhere. When she landed she felt pain, pain worse than ever before…_

Zoe woke up sweeting, she replayed her nightmare in her mind.

She remembered that day, the day she nearly died, she would never forget it.

She hopped none of her friends never found out about what happened to her during the war between SKULL and France, because she didn't think she could tell anyone, it made her sick in the stomach just thinking about it.

She decided to try thinking about something else. Like MI High, she was so happy but so confused the day MI9 found her, since that day she has started loving life.

There were no more wars nothing, she could finally be a normal teenager, but still help people and save the world at the same time.

What she didn't know was that it's all about to change…

 _Unknown location:_

"Grand Master" yelled a voice from the shadows "we found her, we have finally tracked down _V.9.5"_

"Excellent" the Grand Master said "Excellent. Everything is falling right into place…


	2. Chapter 1

**This is War**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Declaimer: I do not own Mi high**

"Stella, are you sure?" Frank asked to phone "this is bad, I will get the team down, go call 'her' and bring her down here as soon as possible" he took a few deep breaths trying to calm down "yes I'm sure. She has the right to know, and I'm sure she will want to help. Ok see you soon, bye"

Frank hung up the phone and contacted the team.

A few minutes later Tom, Dan, Aneisha and Keri walked through the elevator.

"Hey Frank" Tom said "what's the mission today?"

"No mission, but news" he replied "Team there has been an serious incident, that happened last night"

The teens looked up "What?" Keri said with worry in her voice

"The Grand Master" Frank said slowly "He has escaped from the MI9 prison"

"What!"

"How"

"How could that happen?!"

"Wait, the Grand Master is the leader of that SKUL thing, Right?" asked Keri

"Yes that's right" Frank said "we need to wait for Stella, she has more information on the breakout"

They sat around waiting for Stella for about half an hour, before they heard the elevator doors open, Stella walked out, a hooded figure behind her.

"I guess you have told them Frank?" she asked when she got close enough

"Yes"

"How did he escape?" asked Tom

"That, is the question everyone in MI9 has been asking" Stella told them, looking a little confused herself "even the guards don't know. They took their eyes of The Grand Masters cage for a second, and when they looked back again he was gone. Like he disappeared into thin air"

"When did he escape?" asked Keri

"Last night" was the reply she got "anyway, your mission is to find out, where the Grand Master went and how he got out"

"You should begin by searching the Grand Masters cage, you might find clues in there" said Frank "We have also have someone here that will be able to help"

Everyone turned to the hooded figure, who was standing behind Stella, looking around the HQ

"Who is it?" asked Tom

The person in question, took of their hood, and the first thing you could see was the beautiful long red hair, falling down the girls back. When she looked up, a scream of joy came through the air

"ZOE" Aneisha ran up to her best friend and nearly knocked her down, pulling her into a hug, one which Zoe returned

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?" came the surprised voice of Dan, as he also came up to give Zoe a hug

"Stella called me today, telling me what happened and asking if I wanted to help, and of course I said yes" hugging Dan, then walking up to Tom and hugging him as well. She then walked up to Keri

"Hi, I'm Zoe"

"I'm Keri" Keri then pulled Zoe into a hug

"Team, you should get going, and Tom you will be going as well"

"Ok, let's go" said Keri, pulling Zoe along with her, and instantly started chatting with her.

 _MI9 HQ:_

As the MI high team walked into the Grand Masters cell, they began looking for any clues for how, he escaped.

"The cell doesn't look like it was forced open" Tom told the rest of them "but that doesn't make sense, how else could he have gotten out?"

"Maybe he had inside help?" wondered Aneisha

"No, he couldn't have, there were about 10 guards guarding him, either they all work for SKUL or he got out another way"

They continued looking.

"Hey guys, look at this" said Keri, she was standing right at the back of the cell, on the floor looking at something that looked like a piece of paper

"What did you find?" asked Dan

"I don't know, it looks like a picture, but there is some much dirt on it, I can't tell what it is of"

"Keep hold of it and we should continue looking, to see if there is anything else" said Dan

"OK"

They look around for another ½ an hour around the prison, they couldn't find anything.

"Come on" Tom said "let's get out of here"

With one more look inside the prison, they walked out.


	3. Chapter 2

_**This is War**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Mi high or any characters in it**_

 _HQ_

"Team, what did you find?" asked Frank as soon as the MI High team entered through the lift.

"This" said Keri holding out the picture "I don't know what it is of, but it was on the floor in the Grand Masters cell"

"Hand it over. I will see if I can clean it"

"Frank, we couldn't find anything else. We…we were thinking that maybe the Grand Master had in side help?" Tom said slowly

"WHAT!"

"Well it was just a thought"

"…I guess" Frank replied "…Stella and I were actually thinking the same thing"

"How though?" asked Zoe "How could he, because there were a lot of people guarding him. Either everyone who was guarding him, was working for him or the Grand Master escaped another way."

"Zoe is right" everyone turned to look at Dan "I think the Grand Master got out another way, because what are the chances that everyone guarding him was SKUL"

"I guess the chance is little" Frank turned to Stella "Do you think…"

"Yes, I will go and get all guards checked out" interrupted Stella "when the photo is cleaned call me" Stella said while walking to the lift

"Ok team, go back up to school" said Frank "I will call you back down when I figure the picture out"

 _Unknown location:_

"Grand Master the plans are done, while MI9 tries to work out how you escape, we attack" says a voice from the shadows "we just need that message you will send"  
"Agent Z, it is all here" said the Grand Master "Do not disappoint me this time!"

"Yes Grand Master" The Agent in the shadows said while turning around

"Fool" muttered the Grand Master before turning back to his work

 _St Hearts:_

"What do you think the picture is about?" whispered Aneisha to Keri. They were in class Mrs King was talking about what happened during a war in history.

"I really don't know Aneisha" Keri replied "I could be anything"

"Well I hope it's useful"

"Same here. So what's up with Zoe? She looks worried"

"I noticed that to. It might just be because the Grand Master escaped from prison" Aneisha said looking over at said girl, who was quietly talking to Dan "you know about her history with SKUL right?

"Yeah, she used to be their _'Weapon'_ or whatever, right?"

"That's right. I just hope she's ok"

"Zo, are you ok?" asked Dan, he had been studying the girl for a while, and she seemed to be in deep thought and kept going more pale every time Mrs King said the word 'war' or mentioned about the bombs and such.

She jumped a little when she heard Dan's voice, and turned around to face him, giving him a fake small smile she answered "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Well firstly the Grand Master has escaped, I'm just worried about how you're handling it and secondly you look very pale"

"I'm fine Dan. It's just about listening to all this talk about war, and the horrible things people had/have to go through"

Dan stared at her for a moment as if he didn't believe her, but finally said "Well if you're sure"

Before Zoe could answer her pencil started flashing, she raised her hand. Dan looked down at his but it wasn't flashing "Why isn't mine flashing?"

"Maybe Frank just needs my help or needs to talk to me" replied a confused Zoe, but couldn't say more since Mrs King called to her "Yes Zoe?"

"Miss Frank the caretaker asked me to help him with some work, could I please be excused"

Mrs King looked reluctant but let her go.

When Mrs King turned around Aneisha passed a note to Dan

 _Where is she going? A_

 _Frank called for her. D_

Dan wrote back and Aneisha looked confused, but told Keri and Tom. Dan hoped Zoe was all right.

 _HQ:_

When Zoe walked out of the elevators the first thing she saw was a picture of a girl on the screen, it took a moment to realise that the girl was her. She was in a SKUL uniform with blood and sweat dripping down her face, arms, and legs. You could tell just by looking at the picture that her arm was broken, since it was twisted in a way no arm could go, she also had a huge cute on her left leg and blood was spilling out, It looked like a gunshot wound. She didn't see Frank and Stella staring between the photo and her until called for her, she snapped her head up and looked at Frank and Stella

"Zoe, what…can you please explain this" said Stella looking at the photo on the screen then back to Zoe

"I…" Zoe just couldn't reply "It's…" the words just wouldn't come out.

Her worst memory. The thing that haunted her every night. The time she just wished she could forget, was staring at her in the face. She did what he mind told her to do. She fell to the ground

 **Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait, but I have been so busy. Hoped you liked the new chapter. I will try and update next week or the week after. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, hope you enjoyed both. Until next time Rosie**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is War**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Mi high or any characters in it**_

Frank rushed forward to grab Zoe right before she hit the ground, "Stella" he said "what should we do?"

"…wait Frank" was the reply "wait till she wakes up, there's nothing else we can do"

"What about the rest of the team…"

"I won't call them yet" he replied "we should talk to Zoe first"

"If she doesn't wake by the end of the day, they will come down. You know that right?"

"I know, let's just hope she wakes before then" said Frank, taking the SKUL photo down.

 _St Hearts_

"Dan wait up!" Aneisha called out to him. The bell for the end of class just went, and they were walking out onto the oval.

Dan turned and spotted Tom, Aneisha and Keri running towards him

"Hey, have any of you seen Zoe?"

"No, we were just going to ask you if you've seen her" answered Keri

"You don't think she's still down in HQ?" asked Tom

"She must be. What do you think they need her for?"

"I don't know, but we're about to find out" Aneisha said, showing her flashing pencil to her friends "let's go"

 _Meanwhile in HQ_

"Frank, she's waking!"

"…where am I?" mumbled a tired and slightly confused Zoe

"In HQ Zoe, Are you ok?" asked Frank

"I think…what happened?"

Frank glanced at Stella, before looking back at Zoe

"We were showing you a picture Zoe" he replied in a gentle voice "the one with you in it"

"…I remember" Zoe said slowly

Stella placed the picture back on the screen, Zoe jumped a little, once again viewing the horrifying picture

"…What, what happened Zoe" asked Stella

Zoe took a deep breath and started talking "I think you both remember the war between SKUL and France about 6 years ago" at their nods she continued "well, what you don't know was that I was one of the SKUL soldiers fighting…the _Grand Master_ made me fight. I don't really know why, though I think he said something about it being training for when I am older" Zoe looked down as she heard two sharp breaths coming from Frank and Stella, and started playing with heard hands "anyway, the war was close to ending, I think it may have been the final battle, but anyway I was fighting when I was called to go back to the shelter, and someone started dragging me there. When I was inside I sat down with the noise of fighting just outside. I don't know how long I was sitting there but after a bomb got a direct hit on our shelter, crashing into the roof and all I remember was flying through the air and when I landed I felt bad pain with the feeling of blood everywhere…"

Just at that moment the elevator doors ding open, and out walked the rest of the team.

The sharp intake was heard as the rest of the team came through the elevator doors and seeing the picture on the screen.

"Is…Is that the picture we found in the Grand Masters cell?" asked Aneisha

Before Frank could answer Dan cut him of "Zo, is that you?" looking at Zoe in the eye

"…"

"Zoe"

Taking a deep breath Zoe answers slowly "…Yeah, it's me…it's just a training thing from SKUL not a big deal" flashing a fake smile at the team

"…How… Zoe, what is this…that can't be just from training… I…" for the first time Tom was speechless "…it… looks like you went to war or something"

Zoe flinched 'they can't find out' she thought. But one of them saw her reaction

"…Please tell me it's not true…" yelled Keri, the team stared at her for a second before looking towards Zoe

"…Zo…please" Zoe nodded and Aneisha dropped to the ground "please explain, how this happened, and most importantly WHY YOU WERE IN A WAR! You look around 10ish or something

Zoe took a deep breath before retelling her story to her teammates, careful not to look any of them in the eyes, too scared to see their reactions. At the end of her story both Aneisha and Keri ran up to Zoe to give her a hug, both with tears in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry Zo… why didn't you tell us" asked Tom

"Because it's not even that important, it was years ago and I'm trying to forget those days."

"What I don't get is why you had to be there at all…I thought you were the Grand Masters 'prized precession' why would he want you there if you could die…" asked Keri

"I don't know, I think it was because they didn't have enough soldiers to fight. But I don't know another reason.

"Maybe. But I think it would have to do with your training, getting you used to a combat environment. I don't think they meant for you to get badly injured" everyone looked at Dan when he spoke for the first time since finding out.

"I guess that does make sense" answered Zoe, looking nervously around at the others. "Anyway, can you please take that photo down Frank, I really don't want to look at it anymore"

"Of course Zoe" said Frank before starting to make his way over to the screen to turn it off. "But you do know that we will have to inform Headquarters about this photo. Its information that may help us find where the Grandmaster is hiding" seeing Zoe nod he went over to call HQ.

"I think the question we all should be asking is why the Grand Master had this photo of Zoe in his pocket while in Jail? How did he get it?" asked Tom looking at the others for an answer. But not getting one.

 **Well… all I can say is that I'm sorry. I didn't think that I had been so long since I've updated, right now I have major writers block. I promise that this story will never be abandoned, you will just have to stick with me as I get through this block.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, more to come soon. Rosie out!**


End file.
